Summer Camp
by average.antisocial.fangirl
Summary: The four friends go to a field trip to a summer camp that will take place the first six weeks of their summer vacation. But what everyone doesn't know is about the secret relationship of Adrien and Marinette. Will their 'secret relationship' remain that way or will it be blown?
1. Chapter 1 (09-23 11:35:30)

Marinette couldn't help but notice the buzz of excitement every student was emiting. After all, who wouldn't be excited about leaving home for six weeks to have fun with friends? It was the end of the year and as a reward, the class would be going to a summer camp for 6 weeks. Ever since the teachers made the announcement to the students in an assembly, it was chaos. Everyone was on board with the idea of starting off the summer with a trip like this. Wht she was most excited about was being able to spemd six weeks with her best friends. Well, sort of. She and Adrien had started dating but they haven't said anything to anyone. The only ones who knew were her parents and his father.

Cue flashback music*

When they started dating, they knew they couldn't stay a secret forever. So, they firat broke the news to Marinette's parents. It was after school when they went to her house using the back door instead of going in through the bakery because they didn't want any of the customers to be the first to start anything. Marinette wasn't very anxious in telling her parents but Adrien on the other hand, was. He was not only very anxious that her parents wouldn't approve, but he was also kind of terrified of Tom Dupain. Marinette told him that her dad wasn't someone to be afraid of. She tried comforting her minou that he was practically a gint teddy bear and her dad was only intimadting when there were any rude costumers, guys trying to hit on his daughter or on some occasions older men would to his own wife, or when Marinette would be accused of something she didn't do or when she would be bullied by other kids in her earlier school years. This kimd of comfortedthe boy. Kind of. So to pass time, they worked on homework in the living room and ate snacks.

They were in the middle of doing their physics homework when the front door opened revealing her parents. "Hi sweetie, how was school?" her mom asked. "It was fine." Marinette answered her mom. "Now, help me with number 5 please?" she asked her boyfriend. "Uhh, sure." he answered nervously. Almost immediately, her parents noticed there was a guest in thier home, "Marinette, why didn't you tell us you had company coming over?" her dad asked while her mom went over to welcome Adrien whom they just realized was their surprise guest. "Well, you guys were working and the bakery seemed packed so we went the other way in." Marinette answered her dad's question. "I just hope I'm not a bother." Adrien said with a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, you aren't a bother dear," Sabine said. "Come stay andjoin us for dinner." Tom added. That, was an offer Adrien cpuld not refuse.

Just as dinner was bout done, Mrinette decided that it was time to break the news to her parents. But, her parents beimg parents, Tom had to ask them both wht they did before he and his wife stepped foot in their home, "We were doing homework." Marinette said but it seeed like they needed the story to be true when their gaze landed on Adrien. "It's true what she said, sir. We were working on homework." "Tom." her father corrected him. "See, I'm not lying," Marinette said in a childish tone of voice, crossing her arms. "Also, he was helping me out with our physics homework," she added. And with that, her parents seemed satisfied enough they didn't ask anymore. But one look t her boyfriend and she knew they needed to tell them right now. She cleared her throat as she started, "Mom, Papa, I-I mean we- have to tell you guys something," Marinette looked at Adrien who was sitting up, waiting to help her out. "Well, I'm here with Marinette to ask for your permission to go out with your daughter not as friends but as a couple." he started out. "And before you guys say anything, we both went over this and we really do want to make this work but we understand if you guys say no because of any valid reason you have," she added as she walked over to Adrien. who slod off his tool so she cpuld sit. "We didn't talk to my father about us yet but if I have your permission, then I will try to talk to get a hold of my father and talk to him." he finished. "Mom, Papa?" Marinette asked her parents who were looking very serious. Tom was restinghis chin on his hands as he looked at his wife who also looked at him as they seemed to hold a conversation with only their eyes. Finally, a nod from Sabine amd then a nod from Tom, making the decsion final. "Alright, you have our permission. But if I find out you broke my daughter's heart, that will be a different matter." Tom said. "Thank you, sir. I promise I won't do such a thing," After that was over with, they had some good times.

And as promised, Adrien got a hold of his father and brought Marinette over to tell Gabriel about his current relationship status. And his father being his father, was a bit reluctant. He wasn't sure if this would even be a good idea. But then he realized that this was the first time he has actaully seen his son was genuinely happy ever since the disappearance of his mother. So, he gave them both the green light. But the both of them decided to keep their relationship a sesecret from the public. Who knew how the media would respomd to the news that famous supermodel Adrien Agreste was in a relationship. So, for the remainder of the school year, they were a secret. And not even Alya knew.

End of flashback*

Now as she was waiting for her two best friends and her boyfriend to arrive, a sneaky blonde caught her in an embrace with a little peck. "Minou," Marinette started. "I know. But when can I actually be able to show the public that we're together?" Adrien pouted as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't know but I think that we should tell Alya and Nino first. Then, maybe after that...I'm not sure. But I think we should because it's nearly impossible for me when we're hanging out with them. Besides, " she started off her sentence as she turned in his arms so she was facing him," I wanna show the other girls that you're taken and you're my minou. Especially Chloe." she fimished as she buried her face in his chest. "Your minou?" he asked in amusement. "Oh no." she mumbled in his chest as he juxt lifted her chin with his fingers and smirked down at her "Well, in that case, I wanna show the other guys that you're my princess." she snorted. "Well, why wait when I can do it right here, right now?" he smirked at her with a mischievous gleam his eyes. She reached up and brought his face to hers. "Well, why not?"she asked him. "Alright then." he said with a smirk as leaned in for a kiss. It was in that moment where Marinette felt like she was on cloud nine. Yes, they have kissed but to her, every time she felt fireworks going off. And once again, they were reminded they were in public when someone cleared their throat behind them. They turmed around and saw Nino holding Alya still while covering her mouth. "Dudes..." he said still in shock, It's not everyday you see your ship set sail. Alya, as far as Marinette cpuld tell, was trying to hold off from screaming out her lungs and jumping up and down. "Oh boy." was all Adrien and Marinette could say.

"You dudes mind telling us what is going on?" Nino finally asked. "Yeah, did we miss anything or were our eyes playing tricks on us?" Alya questioned. All Marinette and Adrien cpuld do was hold each other's gaze as they had a secret conversation with their eyes. Finally, they managed to getan answer. "Your eyes weren't playing tricks on you," Marinette started. "We...are dating," Adrien finished. "EEEEEEEK!!!" was the only thing that came out of Alya's mouth. "Alya!" Marinette hissed as she noticed some people were beginning to stare at the group of friends. "Congrats dudes! It's about time!" Nino said enthusiastically. "Girl! Wny didn't you say anything? And how ong have you two been together?" Alya bombarded them with questions. "Uhh...well we...um," they both started. "Well, I think that they rubbed off onto each other," Alya said laughing. "Ditto," Nino replied. "Well, if you really want to know," Marinette started as she looked at Adrien, who looked at her and nodded in affirmation. "W - we've been together for maybe seven m-momths," Marinette stammered out. "WHAT?!" their friends exclaimed in disbelief. Marinette grimaced, she knew this was a big deal to Alya because she has tried to get them together for a long time now and she felt bad for not telling her. "Look, we're really sorry we haven't said anything to you guys but we really didn't want our relationship to go public. Yes, it was a bit stressful hiding our relationship from you guys and it was pretty tempting to just tell you guys but we wanted to keep our relationship on the down-low." Adrien said. "And, we also knew if we told you guys then our chances of staying a secret would be really slim to nearly impossible. But the hardest parts of staying a secret were when you both dragged us on your dates and made out in front of us," Marinette finished to which had Alya and Nino turn red.

Finally, it was time to load the buses. Alya and Nino sat together in front of Marinette and Adrien. Alya also made them promise that they will explain more about their relationship when they got to camp which they reluctantly agreed to. On the road now, Marinette felt even more excited to get to camp. She just hoped she would get a cabin with her friends. "Minou?" "Hm?" "Do you think we'll get a cabin together with Alya and Nino?" she asked. "I don't know but I hope so. Why do you ask?" he said. "Because I don't want to share a cabin with Chloe, Sabrina, or Lila," Marinette answered. He chuckled as rubbed their noses together. "Don't worry bout it. Maybe we can ask Miss Bustier if we got a cabin together if we already don't. " he responded. Marinette hummed in approval as she kissed him. "In the meantime, we should just take a nap before we get there," she suggested. "You just want cuddles don't you, Princess?" he asked with mirth in his eyes and a smirk across his lips. "Don't tease me!" she pouted as she crossed her arms. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Cuddles it is," he apologized as he wrapped his arms around her. Marinette sighed contentedly. She loved when they did the little things like this. "Princess?" he asked. "Yeah?" she answered. "Can you give this knight in shining armor a kiss?" Adrien asked. Marinette gave a little laugh. Oh, he and his theatrics. "Come here Kitty." she snorted. And with that, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

"I love you," he stated with a dreamy look in his eyes. "I love you too Minou." she replied softly. Their little acts didn't go unnoticed however. Alya and Nino had to restrain each other from screaming and fangirling at their friends' cute antics. "Wow, they really make a really cute couple," Alya stated. "Yeah, they really do," Nino agreed. Adrien and Marinette were completely oblivious that their friends just witnessed their antics. They simply basked in each other's warmth cuddling with the occasional kisses the rest of the way.

Finally, done with chapter 1. Not sure exactly how many chapter I will write for this fic because I have so many ideas for other fics. Anyway, yes, this fic is a post-reveal where they already revealed their identities to each other. And its also a fic where babyboi Adrien is the old-fashion sort of boyfriend where he asks for Tom's permissio to date Marinette. Also a fic where their relationship is all cutesy and it's based off of puns, kisses, and cuddles...lots of cuddles.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here!" was what Marinette heard when she finally woke up. She also noticed Adrien waking up. Sure enough, they've arrived at their destination. The first thing that was obviously noticeable were the woods. Then on the opposite side, they got to see the ocean glittering. Of course, they were at an altitude high enough so that the camp and everyone was safe. In other words, the camp was above sea level. The cabins were still not visible which left some kids wondering where they were going to sleep. Immediately, Chloe reacted the way Marinette expected her to.

"Don't tell me we're going to have to sleep in tents for 6 weeks! I refuse to sleep outside where all these insects can potentially ruin my hair and skin." she screeched, "I'll just call Daddy and tell him to send me somewhere better."

Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned. It was supposed to be a time to relax but that would be nearly impossible when Chloe was around. As soon as the last people were out of the bus, it was announced that they would split up the class and give them a tour of the camp. In the meantime, it was time for lunch. Adrien turned to Marinette with a look she began to recognize. She sighed as she braced herself for his theatrics once again.

"Please, fair maiden, help out this hungry knight and spare me at least a small morsel of your food so I can have something to feast on." he belted out. She sighed as she dug into her lunch bag to retrieve some sandwiches and other goodies from her parents' bakery.

"Here you have, oh brave knight," she replied teasingly. Adrien stuck his tongue out at her. They ate their lunch with the occasional jokes, puns, and some more theatrics. They were still trying to remain discreet but they both assumed that it wouldn't be easy. Lunch was almost over so that meant that they would soon get to tour the camp. Some other students went to walk around their 'picnic area' others stayed where they were and hung out with their friends.

"Hey lovebirds," Alya sing-songed. Marinette groaned, this was gonna be a long 6 weeks. "You two promised to give us the deets," Alya countered.

"Well, that's because you and Nino wouldn't let us see the sun unless we told you guys 'the deets'" Marinette huffed. But honestly, she didn't really care but at the same time, she didn't want to answer any questions. Those were mostly supposed to be left to her alter ego. She didn't want to accidentally expose her and Adrien's secret if she were to answer Alya's questions. She just hoped that she and Adrien would stay on the down-low without having to deal with others finding out. Most importantly, Chloe.

"Mari, you ok?" came a voice from her side. She turned around facing her minou. She also realized that she walked away from the little spot she and Adrien had been eating.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said in an attempt to make him feel better and herself too. Adrien narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. Marinette shifted her weight from side to side as she looked anywhere besides his gaze.

Adrien sighed, "Look, I know that you don't like the situation we're in right now. I don't like it either but it'll all be okay, I promise." She smiled as he have her a little peck on the lips.

"Yo, dudes, stop sucking each other's face! Alya needs her deets and she needs them now. Otherwise, you're never seeing the light of day," Nino cried out to them.

"Nino, we'd appreciate it if you would give some privacy from now on okay? We had to endure eight torturous months without being seen in the public eye but you and Alya were like vacuums when it came to stuff like this," Adrien complained. Marinette gave a little giggle as she kissed him sweetly.

"Dude, you know I would leave you two alone, but Alya's a different matter, " Nino said as he put his hands up defensively. "But just don't start making out when I'm around," he pleaded.

"Well, too late. You and Alya made out in _our_ presence, which totally gives _us_ the right to make out in _your_ presence if we want to, which I think we will," Marinette responded with a smirk and a mischevious gleam her eyes. She tip-toed as she grabbed Adrien's face and pulled him down for a kiss. It didn't last as long as the other kisses they shared but it still didn't stop it from giving both of them butterflies in their stomachs.

"Oh come on dudes! So uncool!" Nino exclaimed. By then Adrien and Marinette pulled apart. Both were blushing and had smiles on their faces.

"You thought that was uncool? Try that but for eight months, dude. We love you guys and all but it really was awkward and we were this close to ditching you both," Adrien said.

Nino looked away sheepishly. "Ok, I guess you're right that was pretty uncool of us to do this sort of stuff around you guys." he admitted while giving a small chuckle.

Marinette looked over at Nino. She knew that he really was sorry but try convincing yourself that Alya really was sorry for it. "Its ok. We know _you_ wouldn't do this type of stuff. But I don't know about Alya," she said.

"Thanks, Nette," Nino laughed. "But lets go, otherwise Alya won't let you live." They laughed as they made their way back to Alya.

"Okay now that you two lovebirds are back, spill the deets," Alya said once they reached her. "Well, uhh, where do we start?" Adrien stated nervously. "How about from the beginning?" Alya said, stated the obvious. "Well, umm, w-we may have sort of liked each other and umm-" Marinette got cut off by her best friend as she said "'Sort of liked each other?' Girl, don't lie!" So, Marinette and Adrien spent the next half hour trying to fill in their friends with eight months worth of details without bringing up their secret identities.

They finished just in time as the camp director called them over to a sort of amphitheater that was in front of the dining hall. Once everyone gathered at the ampitheatet, it was time to get to the schedule.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, welcome to camp. you'll be spending the next six weeks here. The only two rules that we have for you are to be safe and have fun. My name is Marie." Marie syarted. "Don't worry about formalities around me. You'll be taking a tour of the camp on a short while but first you will be split up into groups because we can't simply have you all in one big group. Here are the other camp counselors and they will show you around and they will also answer any questions you guys have. And after the camp tour, we will have dinner and then we get you settled in your cabins. So, without further ado, let's get you into groups and we'll start the tour as soon as everyone is ready."

The next fifteen minutes were spent splitting up the class into smaller groups. Luckily, Marinette was with Alya but Nino and Adrien were in a different group. Marinette looked at him with a pout and stretched out her arms like a baby. He also gave her a pout and made his kitten eyes at her. Their friends laughed at them as they pulled them away to catch up with their groups. They waved goodbye to each other as they toured the camp with their groups.

Camp, Marinette came to realize, was very beautiful. They were surrounded by lush trees and the clear skies. And they also got a beautiful view of the glittering ocean. She also noticed how there was a slight slope when going up to the cabins. That would be an obstacle when carrying their bags. Speaking of cabins, the cabins all faced each other. You saw the front of each cabin and the back of each was facing the small woods. at the center of the circle of cabins, was a tall tree with big rocks in a circle. The maximum occupancy of each cabin was around 4 to 6 people. They also went to go look at a bigger cabin a little further from their cabins. Along with another amphitheater and a stage made of wood. They also saw an archery shooting range and there was instantly a buzz of excitement in the air.

The camp counselor giving them a tour was a young man in his early 20s who introduced himself at the beginning of the tour as Al. He answered all their questions they had to ask and told jokes here and there. He also let them know that he was going to be the one guiding their group whenever they held activities. Overall, he was a pretty chill dude.

Once they were done with their tour, it was already time for dinner so they waited for the remainder of the groups in front of the dining hall. When everyone was present, they all got in a single file line to get dinner. There was salad, ribs, and spaghetti. And there were also pitchers of water and lemonade. But they were told that every table had to at least finish 1 pitcher of water until they got their lemonade. They also got informed that they could get seconds if they wanted to.

After ten of standing in line and then getting her food, Marinette made her way to a table in the back. And it wasn't long before her boyfriend and her two best friends joined her. Their table was against the wall so her and Adrien's backs were towards the wall and Alya and Nino were sitting on the other side of the table. They were having a good time eating and talking and laughing around until the snobby brat Chloe came over.

"Ugh, Adrikins, why are you sitting with these pathetic losers when you should be sitting with me?" she screeched. "Chloe, stop it. They are not losers, they are my friends. And I don't want to sit with you," Adrien said defending himself and his friends. She didn't like that she didn't get what she wanted so with a flip of her hair, she was off to another table with Sabrina.

Underneath the table, Marinette squeezed his hand and when he looked at he, she gave him a smile. Soon after dinner, they headed back outside and they were going to be put in their cabins. Most cabins were a mix of boys and girls and the rest were just cabins full of boys or full of boys. But luckily for the four friends, they got to share a cabin.

"OK, everyone, listen up please," Marie started. "We will be making our way up to the cabins. Yes, you will be taking your bags and everything you brought. You were assigned a cabin so please go to that cabin you were assigned."

Everyone went to go grab their bags at once and they went rushing to get to their cabins. Once they reached their cabins, they were basically the Big Bad Wolf. They were huffing and puffing and ready to blow everyone and everything in their way.

"We made it!" Alya cried when they burst through their cabin. The others gave cheers of approval and enthusiasm. They dumped their things on the floor and threw themselved on a bed.

"How about we try to get unpacked and organized?" Marinette suggested. The others groaned but started unpacking and organizing. In the middle of unpacking, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but in like, ten minutes, we need you all back at the dining hall's amphitheater, ok?' Marie told them.

"Sure, no problem," Alya said.

"Great! Ten minutes," and Marie left to tell others as Alya closed the door.

They spent some more time unpacking and trying to organizing their cabin. And finally, they were done. "Yay, we're finally done!" Nino said happily.

"Babe, you've barely done anything," Alya said, laughing.

"Hey, how much longer till we go down to the amphitheater?" Adrien asked.

"We're late!" Marinette cried. They all groaned.

"Well let's go!" Alya said rurunning out the door, dragging Nino with her.

"Honestly Princess, I would think that coming to camp would get you to stop being late," Adrien said teasing her.

"Hey! It's not my fault were late!" she said defending herself.

"I was joking," Adrien said laughing. She pouted. "Stop pouting, Buginette," he told her with a smile as he gave her a kiss.

"Let's go then," she said as she pulled him for a run.

They weren't the last ones to arrive which was a relief. They found a spot to sit and waited for whatever it was they were gonna do. Turns out, it wasn't much. They did go to the other amphitheater and they had a campfire going and they handed out s'mores. And Adrien mumbled something about how his father would most likely ban him from having sugar for a whole week while Marinette giggled. Marie went over what they did that day and what they had planned for the next day. And afterwards, they all hung out for about an hour before they were all told to go to their cabins for some shut eye.

Everyone was reluctant. Most of them complained that it was unfair because they hoped to stay up late.

"You guys can't stay up late otherwise you'll be too tired for tomorrow," Marie told them. "Go to your cabins and get a good night's sleep. I know that most of you are gonna want to hang out with your buddies and it's fine. But, just stay in your cabins and all lights better be off before midnight."

And with that, they all went to their cabins, happy that they got to stay up just a little longer. Although some complained that it was still to early.

Alya was one of them. "Midnight? This isn't some Cinderella story! Why can't we stay up until we want to? We're on summer vacation and it seems right to stay up and have fun!" She complained once they got to their cabin. Nino tried to calm her down but he was so close to just laughing at her whining.

"While what you say is mostly true, you heard Marie. Midnight is final," Marinette reminded her best friend.

"Also, Marie mentioned we we're gonna go hiking tomorrow. You don't want to be sleep-deprived while going on a hike," Adrien added. "Besides, we already have a clumsy one with us and two klutzes wouldn't be great"

'Hey!" Marinette exclaimed. "And I thought you loved me," she said with a pout.

"Aw, look at what you did to my baby," Alya said in play-pity. "Come here, you don't need him. We'll run away together and live on a deserted island for the rest of our lives"

"You're taking my girlfriend away from me! No, Mari, please don't leave me!" Adrien said dramatically.

"You're right. But only if we get to adopt cute little hamsters and children," Marinette said.

"No, Mari, you wouldn't," Adrien said with wide eyes.

"Bro, I'm sorry to tell you but it looks like my girl took yours," Nino said laughing.

"Of course we'll adopt children! But I'm not sure about the hamsters," Alya replied, totally ignoring him.

"Alya, you are making a big mistake. No hamsters, no island," Marinette deadpanned.

"Well...hamsters are really tiny and I don't know how they'll adapt to living on an island," Alya said in defense.

Marinette pouted. "All I asked was for hamsters."

"I'll get you your hamsters, Mari," Adrien said.

"I knew you loved me!" Marinette said, as she hugged him.

"No! My one and only attempt to finally steal your girl backfired," Alya fake cried.

"Aw, babe, you still have me though," Nino said laughing.

"You're right," Alya said as she kissed him.

"Ew, Mom, that's gross," Marinette said in a little kid's disgusted voice. They all laughed.

"Well, we could just hang out for a while in here before we call it a night." Nino suggested. "Who wants to play Uno?"

"ME!!"

They spent an hour playing Uno before fighting over who got to shower first. They played rock, paper, scissors to determine who would go first.

Adrien won so he went first, Nino went after, then Alya, and Marinette was last.

Their showers didn't last long because the water was cold. They came out of the bathroom a shivering mess. But, at least they were clean. And besides, weren't there benefits of taking cold showers?

They all started to wind down once they were done with their routines and called it a night.

Nino was the first to crash and Adrien followed not long after. And the girls couldn't resist not taking pictures of their sleeping boyfriends. The girls said their good nights and the lights were off.

On her way up the ladder to her bed, Marinette felt a small kick on her leg. She looked over to see Adrien with sleepy eyes.

"What is it, minou?" She asked.

"Cuddles, Princess?" He requested.

Marinette sighed. She loved her boyfriend but she also loved her sleep. But, she was a sucker for cuddling with him so she gave in.

She got under the blankets and into his arms. They got comfortable and soon they fell asleep after a few whispers of "good night" and kisses.


	3. Author’s Note

Hello to anyone reading this! I want to say thank you if you liked reading my story because it means a lot. I also want to say sorry for the REALLY long wait on another chapter. I had trouble with getting the hang of how to post stuff (I seriously feel like an old person because I couldn't figure anything out for the life of me. I also sometimes wasn't motivated to write because some days would feel like a "meh" day, you know? Other times it was the beloved writer's block. But now I think I'll be writing a bit more. I have some ideas for other stories I would love to write and I can't wait to get to them and publish them here for y'all to read. Again, thank you for reading my storiy and leaving any helpful feedback and sorry for the long wait. Once again, I'm hoping to write more often so y'all aren't left on cliffhangers for like an eternity. Thank you and hope you have a wonderful day!!


End file.
